Baby, Come On With It
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Brooke and Lucas have been dating since junior year of high school. Eight years, one kid and one on the way and yet Lucas still has yet to pop the question and Brooke's becoming more and more impatient with him. ONE-SHOT!


**Summary:** Brooke and Lucas have been dating since junior year of high school. Eight years, one kid and one on the way and yet Lucas still has yet to pop the question and Brooke's becoming more and more impatient with him.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. The title comes from a song called Baby, Come On With It by Natalie Stovall and The Drive. It has nothing to do with being engaged, but I thought it fit.

This is dedicated to **dianehermans** for saying I need a happy story for once. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Baby, Come On With It**

"Hales, it's been eight years and he still hasn't. Ugh, stupid Scott sperm knocked me up twice and yet no shinny ring. Hell I know Karen gave him one to give to me and yet I still don't have it! What does he have to do?" Brooke complained as she wiped the counter down. "Like seriously?"

"Calm down, Brooke. He'll come around. Lucas likes to do things at his own speed." Haley rolled her eyes. She heard this conversation many times before and no matter how hard she pushed Lucas to pop the question he said be patient to her.

"I'm ready to pop out kid number two in three months. We have a freaking three year old, and yet nothing."

"Brooke, Luke's slow at things. Let him take his time. What does it even matter if he hasn't asked yet? You two live together and do everything like you are married."

"Hales, that's the point. We do everything, yet no ring and you know damn well I love Karen's ring." Brooke smiled her dimpled smiled rubbing her hand over her expanding belly. "Pluto agrees with me. See it kicked."

"Pluto?" Haley laughed bringing a try of drinks to a table.

"We're trying out new names since baby here doesn't want to show us what they are." Brooke pouted. "How the hell did you wait the whole nine months without knowing? I just want to shop and there's so many cute girl clothes that Luke wont let me buy yet."

"He's over powered by girls, Brooke. Try thinking how I feel about being in a house with all boys." Haley smiled rolling her eyes again. "Anyway, how was the birthday girl this morning?"

"Hyperactive. Please explain why Luke thought whipped cream on pancakes would be good before day care?"

"She'll be extra excited for the cake Karen made her. It's in the back and full of sugar."

"Always spoiling her, like she does best.

"Of course." Haley laughed.

"Mommy!"

Brooke turned her attention from poring a cup a coffee to the little girl running towards her. "Hey birthday girl."

"You can't be the Baby Scott anymore." Haley smiled at her niece. "You're way to young to be three now."

"I am. I this many!" Adele proudly smiled holding up three fingers. "I gots a crown at school today Mommy. I birthday girl!"

"How could I ever forget?" Brooke laughed kissing Adele's forehead. "Where's your daddy, Ad?"

"I'm here. Birthday girl likes to run across the road the minute I placed her on the ground."

"Adele," Brooke looked at the three year old "you know better then to do that."

"I sorry Mommy." Brooke laughed when she saw Adele wearing a pout with puppy dog eyes on her face.

"You little Miss are staying away from mommy for a little." Lucas laughed. "Two Brooke Davis's in the world. Just what we needed."

"I'm a Davis too!" Adele looked up at her parents. "I Adele Jocelyn Davis- Scott!"

"And there will soon be another one."

"It can be a little boy also, Pretty Girl." Lucas smiled rubbing Brooke's belly. "We need more Scott men around here."

"Why? So they won't grow balls and propose to their girlfriends of eight years?" Brooke hissed. Her mood swings with this pregnancy were intense and much worse then with Adele.

Lucas rolled his eyes laughing. He wanted the time he proposes to be perfect. He has a plan in mind and today it will become in action.

"Daddy has no balls." Adele giggled sitting at the bar level stools. "Mommy says so."

"Tigger, what are you teaching my niece?"

"This is why I need a boy in the house." Lucas smiled joking around. He loved his girls more then the world and would not mind having another one, but as long as her basketball skills exist compare to Adele's.

"Brooke, if you want to take off to get ready for today it's fine. I think I have this covered until we close early."

"You sure Hales?" Brooke looked around; the crowd was slowing down, as it became the awkward stage between the lunch rush and the dinner rush.

"Yes, go! I'll see you soon anyway for Little Miss's birthday dinner!"

"I get cake." Adele smiled proudly.

"A pretty cake that grandma made you." Brooke smiled. Adele's smile melted her heart every time she saw those dimples. "Let's go take a peek at it. Then we can leave."

"You better do it soon Luke. There's only so much complaining I can take." Haley whispered to her best friend. "It better be good."

"I have it all planed out already, Hales."

"And you didn't tell me?" Haley faked being hurt.

"Stop with the dramatics, Haley. I'll need your help with it. Adele's on board with it."

"You do know your daughter can not keep secretes for the life of her Luke."

"That's the point, Haley."

"If you don't do it, your dead meat and I'll do it for you." Haley walked away to help a client.

"Daddy, you should see it. Grandma made it pink!" Adele was excited. She finally was at the age where her birthday was starting to be noticed by her, but probably for the gift part only.

"I can't wait to see it later. Now lets head home and decorate and help mommy cook because we sure know she'll need it." Lucas smirked getting a smack in the back of the head from his pregnant girlfriend. "Ouch! That hurt Cheery."

"Watch it." Brooke pouted walking out the door.

"Daddy not getting any tonight!"

"Lucas, watch what you teach her!" Haley laughed watching them walk out the door. She had a feeling tonight was going to be the night that Brooke will never forget.

**-X-**

"Brooke stop worrying, this place looks amazing right now." Lucas and Adele were sitting on the floor of the family room as Brooke ran around them hanging streamers and balloons.

"You can help me, you know. Get your lazy A-S-S off the floor and help me." Brooke darted at him. "I'm six months pregnant, my feet are swollen and my baby is turning three."

Here we go with the emotions, Lucas shook his head. "Baby, Pretty Girl, calm down. You're looking beautiful right now. I'm excited about the new baby and Ady, well she'll always be our baby."

"I'm a big girl." Adele pouted.

"A very big girl, baby." Brooke smiled. "My baby's three."

"Why don't you go get changed? I'll keep everyone entertained.

"Okay, I love you Luke."

"I love you too, Brooke." Lucas smiled. He knew this surprise he has planned for tonight will be perfect. She's been wanting it but he's been telling her he doesn't see a point in making it official.

What difference would it really make? They own a house together, they have one daughter and another child on the way. They have everything they need and would have if they had marriage on the books also, it wouldn't make much of a difference. Nothing would change but her last name.

"Tigger, Luke? You guys ready for us?" Haley opened the front door with everyone following behind her.

"Hey guys. Birthday girl is playing in the family room."

"How's my son?" Karen smiled hugging her son.

"I'm a little nervous but you will find out about that soon enough." Lucas smirked.

"You know Brooke doesn't like surprises Lucas." Karen shook her head. She already thought of Brooke as a daughter, but just wanted it to be more official. When Adele came along, Karen was ecstatic to give Lucas the ring Karen gave to her for their engagement. She knew if Keith was still here today, it will be what he wanted after all. He loved Brooke.

"Uncle Natey!" Adele screamed. "I'm three!"

"I know. You little Miss are getting old."

"Not as old as you!" Adele giggled.

"Ady, baby, come on. We need to work on Mommy's surprise." Lucas winked at Haley.

"Surprise for Brooke?" Nathan questioned.

"You'll see soon, Nate." Lucas smirked the Scott smirk as he took Adele into his arms and walked down the hall.

"Are we surprising mommy now?" Adele was excited.

"Yes we are. I need you to put this on." Lucas handed her a shirt.

"But I look pretty."

"You look like a princess baby girl, but it will only be for a little bit." Lucas promised. Of course a daughter of Brooke Davis will not cover up her name brand clothes that Lucas would die if he ever found out how much the dress costs. "Please?"

"Fine. I gonna need help." Adele stated. "I can't get my head into the holes."

"Here we go." Lucas smiled. His nerves were getting the best of him. He never thought he would be this nervous. All that would be different is her having his name. They would finally be a complete family.

"What it say Daddy?" Adele looked down at the shirt that was way to big for her tiny body.

"You'll find out soon."

"Luke, grab Haley and your mom a glass of wine before coming out here!" He heard Brooke scream.

"You can't go out there yet, okay Ad? I'm going to need you to stay by me till I tell you to run to mommy, okay?"

"You got it dude!" Receiving a thumps up, Lucas did the task Brooke asked him too.

"Okay, now stay by me."

"Pretty Lady, what did your father put you in?" Brooke's eyes darted from Lucas to their daughter.

Everyone around was in awe at what the shirt said. Haley's and Karen's face had huge smiles plastered all over. Brooke still didn't understand what was going on.

"Mommy!" Adele giggled running over to her mom and jumped in her lap.

This is when Brooke got a look at what was written on the shirt. _Mommy, will you marry my daddy?_

"Luke?" Brooke's eyes were full of tears of joy. She moved Adele over to a spot next to her when she realized what was going on.

She was always one of those girls that had her dream idea for home she would be proposed too but thinking about that idea she had was not special enough for this moment. This was the perfect way for her.

"What'd you say, Pretty Girl?" Lucas went down on one knee; a black velvet box was rested in his hands.

"Mommy, say yes!" Adele smiled clapping her hands.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Brooke's tears couldn't stop as Lucas placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms.

"Now will you ever let me do things my way?" Lucas laughed giving her a kiss.

* * *

**So what's the opinion of this one?  
Hope you liked it!**


End file.
